My Turn
by Thomaskin
Summary: Thomas feels alone and unwanted. He finally meets the two children that will become his life line.
1. chapter 1

They had forgotten him. After everything they forgot him. Thomas had begun to wonder if he was still visible. Looking around at the people he had known all his life he felt useless. There was really no purpose for him.

He would never be as perfect and nice as Ryan the new kid everyone seemed to flock to. Not as fast as Gordon. Or as sweet as Percy. Smart as Edward. Or even as liked as James. They probably even forgot his birthday was coming up.

These thoughts swirled around in his head while he walked home from school,a swirling inking blackness determined to eat him up. His sleeping schedule got worse. (Not that anyone noticed) and the only thing he spent time doing is drawing and listening to music.

Of course Edward tried to show he cared when he had time. He was often off taking care of injuries. (The monsters weren't letting up) So of course Gordon was placed in charge. He was better left by himself.

His eyes were heavy and his limbs weak. Thomas' mouth quirked up in a humorless smile. Maybe from the not sleeping and eating thing. This was on his mind until he heard crying. Thomas' head perked, it sounded like a child? He walked over to the abandoned building next to him. And there he found a purpose. Well actually two purposes.

A 5 year old and a 3 year old huddled together in the cold box. They looked quite frightened and tired like they hadn't been taken care of for weeks. A note was left in the box

If you find them please take care of them. The one with blue hair is named Samuel and the one with yellow Philip. Samuel likes to be called skiff. I have left them with all the money I had in my pockets.

Two twenty dollar notes fell out the paper. He quickly grabbed the money and made up his mind. He would become their caretaker. " Well Skiff was it?"He whispered to the blue one pulling out the small phone Edward gave him. "Hey please don't cry" He wiped their eyes dialing his brother.

"Edward? Looks like it's my turn."

 **Hi again!Hope you like this story You'll get full descriptions next chapter!Au revoir!**


	2. chapter 2

"Your turn for what Thomas?" Edward's voice softly lilted through the speakers. Thomas picked up the two boys with the little strength he had and started the trek back home. Luckily their house was just about a mile away.

"Shh I have you." he soothed Philip quietly. He wondered if Skiff knew he was there. But his worries were soon answered. "Mr? I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't see very well."

"Sorry bro gotta call you back." He quickly hung up ignoring the protests of his brother. Thomas looked into his eyes finding them a cloudy blue. He cursed under his breath. He must be at least partially blind. "Little guy, how much can you see?"

"S-Somewhat.." He stuttered out a bit unsure. "Just enough to see you and Philip, sir."

So partially blind it was. Though his eyebrows rose at the 'Mr.' And he talked too well for a 5 year old. "Just call me Thomas. And how old are you?"

"Seven." He answered back. "Philips three."

They finally made it to the house. Thomas fumbled tiredly with the keys, finally opening the door and limping upstairs to his room.

Skiff and Philip had fallen asleep. They looked adorable though they needed a bath and a good meal. So he woke them gently.

"Little guys It's time to wake up."

They were filthy. How long has it been since their parent abandoned them? So he decided to bathe them then give them food. This way he could check for potential injuries.

Bath time was quiet considering that it was little children. They were probably too tired to play. As for injuries, besides being underweight they seemed to be fine. He'd had to get Edward to check them thoroughly. He still had old clothes from when he was little, that wasn't going to be a problem.

"Thomas?" A small voice yawned as he sat them down in the living room.

"Yes Skiff?" He answered walking into the kitchen to get something warm to eat.

"You won't get rid of us right?"Skiff asked quietly. This made him stop as he was grabbing leftover soup out the fridge.

"Now why would I do that?" He put the soup in the microwave for 2 minutes. Before going right back in the living room and crouching by the small boy.

"Mommy left us." He responded simply, tears welling up in his eyes.

He sat next to them putting little sleeping Philip on his lap.

"How much do you know about magic?" He hummed wistfully smiling at what he decided he was going to give them.

"My mommy had magic. She could make sparkles come out her hands." He scooted up next to him. They had completely forgotten about the soup in the microwave.

Thomas put his hands out, seeing if he remembered the spell. Blue light engulfed his palms surprising him with the calm energy it gave out. His magic was usually rough and spasmodic. "Someone very special gave the same thing to me when I was young." He explained "It's going to protect you if I'm not around. Pips gonna get one too!" The light took the shape of two necklaces enchanted with spells of safety and protection.

He quickly put the necklaces on them. Ruffling his blue hair with a smile. "This is proof that I'm never ever gonna leave you two. It's ride or die little buddy."

 **Sorry I've been off! School and the holidays have been rather busy for me! This also takes place in my magic!au. Skiff has 20/200 vision for some reference. Au revoir!**


	3. chapter 3

They stayed on the couch for a bit, partially because the little energy Thomas had was gone, and partially because Skiff and Philip were back asleep. The only thing that snapped him awake was heavy footsteps up the stairs.

"Gordon!" If he found out about them before Edward got home there would most definitely be a fight. One that he wasn't prepared for. He quickly grabbed the both of them in a burst of adrenaline and ran to his bedroom. "Shh. Shh. Please don't cry.." He whispered frantically almost on the verge of tears himself.

"Thomas! We're home! Where are you?" He sounded… normal. That was odd for him. "Why is a baby crying?"

He felt all the adrenaline leave him however before he could even think what to do next. Not noticing the door opening, he collapsed on the ground.

"Thomas?!"

The children were distraught. Their caretaker was hurt and two strange people were there now. Skiff looked up sniffling.

"You aren't gonna hurt us right? Or our new daddy? He's been very nice! And re-spon.. Re-spon-sible!"

Edward and Gordon were surprised, but nonetheless Edward- being the fatherly person that he was- immediately picked- them up and started soothed them. He instructed Gordon to put Thomas on the bed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you two.. We are definitely not going to hurt you. Or your new _'daddy_ '?" He asked hesitantly.

"Mhm! He's our daddy!" As Skiff tried to explain, Philip looked in wonder at the tall person holding him. "He promised to look after us and take care of us!"

"He did.. hmm."Edward murmured. "How old are you and your little brother?"

"I'm 7 and Philip is 3!" He repeated for the second time that night.

"Can he talk yet?"

"No. Mommy told me that he might need help to learn how to talk." Skiff said feeling more comfortable around him. The 29 year old noticed Philip starting to play with the small necklace round his neck. A protection charm.

"It seems that Thomas bathed you. How about I fix something to eat?"

Speaking of Thomas, he'd finally managed to jerk himself awake and panicked when he saw Gordon beside him.

"Where are they?!" His voice shook nervously as he tried to get out of bed, immediately getting pushed down by his brother. "Let me up! This isn't funny!"

"Of course it isn't.."Thomas smiled slightly, thinking he would be taken seriously."It's hilarious!"

Gordon cackled "You thought you were going to actually be able to take care of them? You can't even take care of yourself! Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're a hot ass mess!"

He picked up the hand mirror from the side table thrusting it in front of him, and through the dust, Thomas saw how bad he had gotten.

"My mental health and appearance does not matter."He growled lowly."All I care I about now is taking care of them. So y'all just keep ignoring me."

He got roughly out of bed, not bothering to look at his brother, and walked to the living room. He was greeted by Edward putting a cover over Philip and Skiff's sleeping form. He relaxed. They were still here.

"Edward." That got his brothers attention. He looked up teal eyes glowing softly.

"Thomas you should have told me."

"I'm sorry.." he whispered. " Just let me...I just wanna…"

"Don't. I should be the one apologizing." Edward hugged him. "You've sure left an impression on those kids.. Skiff wouldn't stop talking about how nice you are. And when he called you his _dad_.."

"You're shaking Tommy."He pulled back looking into his face. Tears streamed down the usually mischief filled eyes.

 _"Please don't take them away from me!"_

 **here's chapter 3! Don't worry things get a lot more happy from here! And Gordon will have his epiphany soon! Happy New Year and À bientôt!**


End file.
